Electronic apparatuses each including an image sensor in which a back-illuminated image-capture chip and a signal processing chip are stacked (hereafter referred to as a stacked image sensor) have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In a stacked image sensor, a back-illuminated image capture chip and a signal processing chip are stacked so as to be connected via micro-bumps corresponding to blocks each including multiple pixels.